Hellsing Wrath of the King
by Sos Dovah
Summary: This is the story of Kano, once an ordinary man now extraordinary mutant. Altered by the scientist’s of Millenium and discovered by the soldiers of the Hellsing Organization Kano must learn to adapt if he will survive.
1. Awakening

**I literally just had the horrifying thought of what would happen if someone with the power of Godzilla just so happened to find themselves working for the Hellsing Organization. So buckle up children cos you're in for one hell of ride full of blood and gore! **

**I'm gonna be using my OC Kano Dai for this one, though with some VERY distinct differences. First off he's gonna be FAR more brutal when he fights someone. Two since no one can realistically stack up against someone who has the power of the Monster King save for Alucard in his Level 0 form. **

**Even then our favorite Vampire wouldn't last too long against him, I'll be providing both Millennium Kaiju Warriors, but also the Iscariot Organization will get a few as well. Finally in terms of a pairing I'm leaning towards Seras, I mean honestly I love Pip but this would be far more interesting. **

**Now then enough of my rambling let's get the carnage going!**

**Ruins of Millenium outpost Alpha 9, Forests outside Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 1999**

Kano could barely breathe, but he knew that he had to run before those bastards came looking for survivors. The young man, of he could call himself that now, remembered the night he was abducted by those Nazi assholes. The next thing Kano knew he woke in a laboratory strapped down to a table, he could faintly hear a conversation between two people in German of all languages.

Not quite realizing what was going on Kano yelled," Where the hell am I?! What the fuck is going on?!", one of the people walked over and when Kano saw what he was wearing he quickly shut up. The man was wearing what looked like a military bdu that bore the symbol of the Nazi military. Seeing that the young man had shut up the soldier said," Now then I see the new test subject has voken up. Hanz call Doktor, tell him our guest is avake ja".

The other soldier walked over to a wall mounted intercom and said," Doktor our guest is avake und waiting for you to come see him". Kano was confused, something the soldier noticed as he spoke," Stay calm ja, so long as you do as ve vish you'll be just fine". The black haired man asked," What exactly do you people want with me?", the soldier simply shrugged saying," Not my place to ask, I'm simply a lowly soldier. I believe you know how that feels ja?".

Kano growled at that, but before he could say anything a door opened revealing a tall blonde man wearing a white lab coat, along with a strange pair of spectacles that had three lenses for each eye. The blonde male spoke in a heavily accented English saying," You are probably vondering vhat has happened to you, und more importantly vhere you are right now! I am Doktor, und from zhis moment onvards _you_ shall be my personal experiment in melding human und _Kaiju_ DNA. Specifically the dna of _Gojira_ himself!".

Kano paled in horror, knowing that he would die an extremely painful death, seeing his expression Doktor said," Not to vorry, you're not the first I've tried zhis vith. Though I hope that you shall be zhe last!". Kano went to shout something, only for one of the soldiers to place a gag in his mouth saying," Zhis vill hopefully stop you from biting your own tongue off".

Kano struggles against his bindings to no avail as Doktor injected him with a vial full of Gojira's cells, immediately Kano screamed in pain, the gag hardly muffling his cries of anguish. The young man felt his body tear itself asunder before reforming ina new shape, similar to before, but with noticeable differences.

When he woke sometime later Kano found that some of his skin had changed into charcoal scales, mainly the left side of his face and torso. His left arm was now covered with charcoal scales, and his hand had changed as well, his fingers now being tipped with bone white claws. Though his face had changed the most, his left eye had changed from its former steel to a glowing amber. Doktor had been surprised that he had survived the procedure and when he had walked into the room he had said," Vell vell I'm glad too see zhat you survived my little experiment! Za Major vill be very pleased indeed!".

Kano was ready to say something, but before he could the door opened revealing another blonde man. However this man was obese, yet carried himself in a manner one would normally see in royalty. Yet Kano could somehow feel that this man wasn't human, he wasn't sure how though.

The man walked up to the table and inspected Kano like a restaurant critic would a meal. Kano felt extremely uncomfortable, and it only got worse when the man said," Doktor excellent vork as alvays. Zhe only question I have is zhis, vill he vork for us?". The taller blonde said," Not yet Herr Major, he has yet to undergo conditioning. I vas vaiting until he vas avake to begin".

The Major frowned slightly before nodding saying," Very well zhen, begin the process immediately! I need him for our campaign against Hellsing he must be ready!". Kano raised his scaled eyebrow at his statement saying," What exactly is Hellsing Herr Major?", the Major said," Hellsing is our enemy, und you our weapon to destroy their strongest warrior! I assume you know that most of us here aren't human ja?".

Kano nodded and the Major continued," Most everyone here are _vampires_, creatures of myth. Yet every single soldier is a vampire, but Hellsing has the strongest of vampire kind at their beck und call. So I decided to as the Americans say 'One up' my adversaries, by creating a soldier with the blood of the strongest monster Godzilla flowing through their veins!".

Kano nodded at his logic, but said," Sadly you forgot one thing Herr Major... I'M NOT ON YOUR SIDE!", as he spoke Kano ripped himself free of his restraints. Naturally both blonde men jumped in surprise before running for the door, and escaping the room. The now mutant didn't care though and proceeded to tear the door from its hinges, running down the hallway. However Kano wasn't sure which way lead to freedom, but when he spotted a squad of Nazi soldiers running at him Kano knew he had to act fast.

Suddenly he felt a surge of heat in his left hand and when he looked at it his claws were wreathed in blue energy. Deciding to see what this could do Kano aimed his left hand towards the soldiers, and suddenly a ball of blue plasma shot from his palm, incinerating the Nazi soldiers instantly.

Once the blast faded Kano looked at his hand in awe, knowing that whatever they had done to him had given him superhuman abilities. Kano decided to experiment later, as right now the young man needed to escape. Following what signs he could see, Kano eventually found himself in a hangar of some kind.

Though he quickly found himself surrounded by more soldiers, he noticed the fear in their eyes. One of the soldiers shouted," Surrender you are surrounded! If you don't comply my men und I vill be forced to open fire!", Kano laughed loudly before feeling something slam into his chest. When he looked down Kano saw a bullet hole, yet he felt fine.

Miraculously he watched the wound heal completely in the span of a few moments, the soldiers saw this as well, the commander shouting," OPEN FIRE! KILL ZHIS MONSTER!". Kano decided to respond by firing more plasma spheres from his palm. In a matter of minutes the soldiers were all slain and Kano was breathing heavily as the wounds he had accrued healed.

Suddenly Kano heard more gunfire from inside the corridor he had come from. After a few long moments a tall man clad in red entered the hangar, spotting Kano instantly. The mutant asked," Are you with these assholes?", as he spoke Kano gestured to the corpses around him, the man laughed darkly saying," I'm not with these cowards who would sooner run than face their deaths".

Kano sighed in relief before the man said," What about you? Do you side with these dogs?", Kano shook his head saying," No I was captured and turned into this by these bastards". The red man chuckled at that saying," So you don't stand with them? Hmm I'm surprised that you're still alive then". Kano nodded in agreement saying," Same, but I apologize the names Kano Dai", the man tilted his head head in amusement saying," An interesting name but not the strangest I've heard, I go by Alucard these days".

Kano nodded before another person entered the room, it was a beautiful blonde woman who wore a military uniform of some kind, and was wielding a rifle with one hand. The woman glanced at Kano and aimed her weapon at the mutant asking," Who're you? You with them?", Kano shook his head gesturing to the corpses at his feet. The blonde blushed slightly saying," Sorry bout that, didn't see those when I came in here. Oh by the way my name's Seras Victoria", Kano nodded saying," Nice to make your acquaintance Ms Victoria, I'm Kano Dai. Now could we please leave, I don't feel like dying here".

The two looked at each other and Alucard said," Sorry we weren't expecting survivors, you'll have to fend for yourself", Seras and Kano blanched at that. The latter growled," I've been here for fuck know's how long. You expect me to survive on my own looking like this?!", as he spoke Kano walked into the light showing his left arm and his warped facial features.

Seras gasped in horror seeing what the Nazi bastards had done to him and said," Master maybe Sir Integra might want to see this?", Alucard nodded saying," Perhaps you're right for once fledgling". Kano's confusion was apparent as the two turned back, Alucard saying," We're Vampires like those you slaughtered, frankly I was surprised at first. However now I understand, you carry the blood of an ancient in you".

Seras raised an eyebrow at Alucard's statement while Kano said," I've got the blood of Godzilla flowing in my veins because of these bastards". The blonde's jaw dropped in horror screaming," HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?", Kano and Alucard flinched from the volume of her scream before the former said," I don't know the exact science behind it, but I'm here now!".

Seras could only sweat drop at his explanation while Alucard sighed saying," Much that you think doesn't make sense does in actuality do. You must broaden your horizons my fledgling, lest you die an early death again". Kano raised his scaled brow at Alucard's remark and asked," What exactly are you two doing here?".

Alucard sighed saying," We were sent here to exterminate the leaders of the Millennium Organization. Though it seems they managed to escape". Kano chuckled sheepishly saying," That may have been my fault. Before I escaped the lab the Doktor and Major were getting ready to indoctrinate me".

Seras balked at that asking," You sure you're okay?", Kano sighed saying," I'm fine physically, but I'm probably never going to get over the torture that turned me into this". The blonde nodded sadly while Alucard growled," If you feel so sad why don't you fight them? Get revenge for what they've done to you".

Kano smirked darkly at the vampires retort growling," Well then let's get the hell out of here". Alucard chuckled at Kano and began walking towards the door he had entered the hangar, Seras and Kano following the red clothed vampire. After a while of walking through blood stained corridors the three exited a vaulted door into the jungle.

Kano looked around and turned to face Seras asking," Where are we anyway?", the blonde vampire said," We're in the jungles of Brazil, a few miles from Rio actually". The mutant paused before saying," Last thing I remember before waking up in the lab was walking into a hotel in Japan", Seras glanced at Kano saying," How long ago was that?", Kano shook his head saying," I can't remember, couldn't have been more than a month ago though".

Alucard turned to the two, glaring at Seras who went silent immediately making Kano glower at the older vampire. Though before he could say anything the trio walked into a clearing where a man with an eyepatch. The man had long brown hair, and smelled of cigarettes and gunpowder, Kano sighed when the man aimed a rifle at his head.

Kano chuckled saying," If that could kill me now I'd already be dead, so please lower the weapon", Seras chimed in saying," He's not our enemy Mr. Bernadotte". Kano nodded at her words making the man lower his weapon, Alucard sighing at the humans ignorance saying," If he was our enemy I would have killed him well before now".

Mr Bernadotte nodded saying in a French accent," I suppose you're right Alucard, what now?", the older vampire simply said," Let's get back to Sir Integra as quickly as possible. She'll want to meet this man".

**Let me know what you guys think of this in the review column **


	2. Hellsing

**Here's chapter two! This time we get to see Kano meet Sir Integra. One thing I'm gonna ask is should I create some OC's with Kaiju powers. Though some of them will be relegated to Millennium and Iscariot. Though if you guys have any suggestions I'll gladly take them. **

**That being said I had forgotten to set a timeline for this story, as far as which continuity for Godzilla this takes place in. I decided to set this story after Godzilla vs Destoroyah. So that means this takes place after the end of the Heisei series of films, though I don't think Junior will appear because Millennium didn't really come across as a global threat. Regardless let's get to what you came for!**

**Hellsing Manor two days after the Brazil incident**

Kano yawned as he stood up, the mutant having fallen asleep on the helicopter ride from the military base he and his companions had landed in upon arriving in Britain. As he stepped out he immediately noticed the older man waiting for him, yet he also sensed the strange wires that floated around the man alluding to the potency of the weapon. Though before he could speak Alucard disembarked saying," Go with Walter, he will take you to my master", Kano sighed softly before glancing at the vampire with an annoyed expression.

Fortunately the man he had spotted before said," Forgive him, Alucard seems focused on our enemies. I am Walter C. Dornez, if you would kindly follow me I will take you to see Sir Integra". The mutant nodded, gesturing for the butler to lead the way. After they entered the building Walter asked," If do not mind I would like to ask you some questions", Kano simply said," Seeing as your boss will likely do the same I don't really care at the moment".

Walter nodded before asking," I only wish to know your name", Kano nodded saying," I'll at least tell you that much, my name is Kano Dai", the butler paused before asking," As in the mercenary Kano Dai? The Kano Dai with over a hundred confirmed kills?". The black haired mutant nodded saying nothing as Walter stopped in front of a door that presumably led into Sir Integra's office.

The butler opened the door to the room saying," Sir Integra your guest has arrived", at his statement a female voice said," Show him in Walter". The mutant sighed softly as Walter led them into the room. The office was a room with a high ceiling and a large mahogany desk set in front of a window. What caught Kano's attention was the beautiful blonde woman who sat at the desk in a high backed chair.

Kano gave her a curious look as Walter walked back out of the office before saying," You must be Sir Integra. I am Kano Dai, it's a pleasure to meet you". Integra simply said," Alucard told me that you carry the blood of Godzilla in your veins", the mutant sighed before shrugging off the trench coat that the Frenchman had given him. The woman's eyes widened when she saw the scar on his chest, how the flesh turned to charcoal scales before looking over his left arm.

Seeing her expression Kano said," Yeah, it's not pretty. Fortunately it hasn't spread further so I'm hoping it can be reversed". Integra nodded as Kano slid the coat back on saying," For now though I don't have anything to do, and since I met the vampires that work for you I can't leave can I?". The blonde woman nodded saying," Indeed, I was going to inform you that you would be staying here. Fortunately it seems you were smart enough to put that together on your own. However I believe we can come to a compromise".

Kano nodded saying," Let me guess, I come work for you right?", at her nod he said," So long as I'm able to kill some of those Nazi bastards I'm fine with working for you". Integra nodded saying," That will work, though you will have to work with our other agents. Specifically Alucard and his fledgling Seras Victoria", Kano chuckled saying," That works for me, but I know you're curious about what abilities I have gained from the experiment. How about this you let your vampire Alucard be my test dummy, as I haven't truly scratched the surface when it comes to my abilities".

**Alucard's chambers two hours later**

Kano stood across the small room from the master vampire as Seras and Sir Integra watched with Walter from a safe distance. The mutant grinned savagely as he conjured a ball of blue plasma in his left hand, after looking at it for a moment Kano grabbed the ball with both of his hands. As he grabbed it, the mutant began molding the sphere of plasma like clay, after a few moments he had created a sword of pure plasma.

The sword was shaped like a standard broadsword, though it lacked any distinctive features, Alucard raised an eyebrow at the weapon saying," So you made a sword. What are you going to do with it?". Kano's grin widened as he blurred into motion roaring," I'LL DO THIS!", as he shouted he swung the sword, the heat creating a mirage.

Alucard's surprise was apparent, but he leaned back enough to dodge the first swing. Unfortunately the vampire wasn't able to dodge the second as Kano immediately reversed the swords momentum, bisecting Alucard horizontally. Though Kano didn't stop with one swing, he quickly brought his blade around diagonally, catching the vampire in the shoulder and cutting him into quarters.

The mutant was forced to retreat when Alucard fired a shot from the Jackal, nearly punching a hole in his sternum. As it was the bullet tore a good chunk of flesh from the left side of his abdomen. Yet the lost flesh was replaced in moments, before looking as though the injury was never received. Kano's grin widened before he threw his sword at Alucard, catching him in the chest before the sword exploded, dismembering the vampire.

Kano was grinning widely, the rush of the power he held making him feel invincible. Though Alucard recovered moments later making the mutant sigh before saying," You good Alucard?", the vampire nodded saying," Your strength is impressive, but how did you do that?". Kano's grin returned as he said," It was an idea I'd come up with on the flight here. Though I wasn't certain it would work", Integra spoke up saying," That was impressive, but I think you should also get acquainted with some of the firearms that we use. Specifically a weapon like Alucard's Jackal".

Kano nodded thoughtfully before saying," I suppose that could work, though I would like to have my pick of the lot", Integra nodded saying," That will work. When you're ready talk to Walter, he oversees the acquisition of our armaments". The mutant nodded again before asking," Now can we get some food, I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten in weeks", Walter, after glancing to Integra who gave a small nod, saying," Right this way sir, I'll take you to the main dining hall. I'm sure we can have something made to fill your stomach".

The two vampires watched, though Alucard was frowning while Seras was amused by Kano's nonchalance. Integra glanced at the two vampires as the butler and mutant walked out of the room. Once they were gone she said," Keep a close eye on him Alucard, I can tell he's hiding something", the older vampire said," Of course".

**I'm gonna end this one here. If you guys have any suggestions for what Kano's weapon should be called leave a suggestion in the review column. **


End file.
